The Legend of Zelda: After the War
by Opal223
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters. Hello, folks! If you haven't read "the war with nikitre" yet, please read it before this one, because it's a sequel. : This story won't be very action-filled, but it is geared more towards Link's life after TP and the war that nearly ruined his friendship between him and Rose. ENJOY! :DDDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters.**

The Legend of Zelda: After the War

**Author's Note: Hello, folks! This is the sequel to "the war with nikitre." It is going to be much shorter; I don't know how much shorter yet, but I still hope you all enjoy it! :DDDDDDD I'm writing this because I wanted to see if I could get more ideas for my other stories, that and I wanted to continue off from where "the war with nikitre" left off. **

**Note: As you can probably guess based on my statement that "it's a sequel," this story will make NO SENSE if you read it before reading "the war with nikitre," so please read "the war with nikitre" first. Thanks so much! For those of you ready to read this story, ENJOY! XD Rated T.**

Chapter 1: I Return, Link's POV

I came into Hyrule field, smelling the fresh air. I had been on this mission for three days now…and I was just ready to get home! I didn't see it, but a Kargaroc attacked me while I was on Epona. He managed to scratch me very deeply in the upper arm, and I could feel the scratch advancing up my shoulder. It gave me another scratch on my shoulder blade before I was able to defeat him with my bow and arrow. I winced in pain, took an extra green tunic shirt out of my bag that was on Epona and changed into it. The wounds hurt, that's for sure! I tried to just forget about it because I wanted to get home to see Rose.

I can't believe we've been engaged for 2 months now! I was excited to get married, but scared at the same time. I didn't know what was going to happen or what it would be like. I just knew that she made me happy. I've felt alone for so long, and I'm overjoyed that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with someone! I took out a calendar and looked at the date. She and I planned on getting married on a Friday, and the Friday we planned on is 1 week away. Wow, it's coming soon! This next week is going to fly by!

A couple of hours later I came to that familiar clearing where my house was located. I went to the hitching post and hitched Epona, and then I looked at my communication orb to see what time it was. 12:30; she should be home anytime from teaching. I walked inside and began to unpack my things. When I was done I walked outside to see Rose walking up with her satchel. She was looking to her side, and when she looked in front of her to see me, a big grin came on her face. She dropped her satchel and started running towards me and I started running towards her. We embraced and laughed together. She put her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her back affectionately. "I missed you." She said in my ear.

"I missed you too." I said back. We kissed each other on the lips. I didn't realize until then just how much I missed kissing her over the past 3 days! "You know what else I've missed?" I said to her.

She moved her head off my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "What?"

"Kissing you." I blushed.

She blushed and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Awww! You're so sweet." She giggled. "Should we head inside?"

"Okay." I said. We both went up the stairs and into the house. We had gotten rid of the ladder recently and replaced it with stairs.

She went to the kitchen area and looked in the fridge. "How about some chicken stir-fry for lunch?" She asked.

"Sounds great!" I said, walking over to help her cut some bell peppers.

She took out a fresh chicken, wiggled its feet, and pretended to have a conversation with it. "You ready to be eaten, Mr. Chicken?" "Yes I am, Rose! I'm dead already, cook me!" She said in a goofy voice to represent the chicken. I laughed at her as she cut up the chicken. "I'm not crazy! I have been dealing with Kindergarteners all day; doing the EXACT SAME THING!" She stressed the last syllables as she took the gizzards out of the chicken. "I swear if I have to pretend that inanimate objects can talk one more time I'm going to rip my hair out!"

"I would probably do the same thing if I spent time teaching kids every day!" I chuckled.

"See?" She said, pointing at me with the raw chicken leg. "Someone understands me!" She started to take the meat off of the leg bone. "Somebody has to!"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She looked at me with a small smile and then continued taking apart the chicken. I went back to cutting the peppers. I finished cutting the peppers and put them into the pan. Rose went and washed her hands after she put the chicken into the pan. "How was the mission?" She asked, drying her hands on a towel.

"Good." I answered. "Long…I didn't like being away for that long…"

"I didn't like it, either." She sighed. "I'm just glad that you're back. I'm not going to lie…I was really worried about you."

I hugged her. "You don't have to worry now." I whispered.

She squeezed tighter and I winced. A look of concern came to her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." I said. "I just…" I thought about my injury. If she sees that she'll be really worried. I don't want to worry her.

"Is it an injury that you got?"

"No. I'm fine, I'm not hurt." I lied. "I just wasn't expecting the squeeze."

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"I'm sure." I said to her, kissing her on the top of the head.

She looked at me and exhaled. "Okay." She rubbed my shoulder that wasn't injured and went to cook the chicken.

A few minutes later we sat down to eat. I took a bite. "This is really good, Rose!"

"Thanks." She grinned. "I think it's good too!"

"Are you excited for next Friday?" I questioned.

"Yes. Every time I think about it, I get a warm and happy feeling inside." She beamed. "You?" She looked at me.

"I am very excited! I can't believe that it's happening so soon!" I said. She looked down at her plate. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

Her bright blue eyes started to fill with tears. "I just remembered…I have to leave you for the rest of the week starting tomorrow…it's the tradition…"

I frowned and put my fork down to stroke her hair with my hand. "That's right…I can't see the bride until the day of the wedding…" I looked at her and smiled. "But it's for a good reason; you have to get ready for it. Weddings are mostly about the bride." I took her hand. "I'm going to hate being without you, but thank god it's only for this week, and it will be worth it." I got up and kissed her on the forehead. "You're going to look beautiful, I just know it."

She smiled. "You're right." She looked at me. "It feels so weird. I'm excited to get ready for it, but I'm disappointed that I will have to stay away from you. But it is temporary, and it will be well worth it." She caressed my cheek and patted me on my bad shoulder. I yelped and she looked at me with confusion. "Are you sure you don't have any major injuries?"

"I don't. I just hiccupped." I fibbed.

She chuckled. "Odd hiccup you have!" I laughed with her. She looked at me seriously. "I think I had better tell you now."

"What?" I asked, getting lost in her eyes.

"My dad called me on my way home. He and Tyler were very close to Hyrule when they called."

"Oh." I said, remembering from Rose's letter to me that they were going to come over. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "Marie and Abigail are also coming. Oh, and a couple of guards. Odd Duck and Napoleon the II?" She teased, nudging my arm with her elbow.

"Them?!" I face-palmed myself as I thought about the two of them.

"I don't know what my dad was thinking, but it was his choice." She shrugged.

"Tonight should be interesting…" I mumbled as she tittered.

"LLLLIIIINNNNNKKKKK! HHHHEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" Fado shouted from outside. Rose and I stepped outside. "Oh! Rose! You're home from teaching!" He smiled at Rose and she smiled back, and then he looked back at me. "There's company here for the two of you. They are in the village right now. I'm assuming by the fancy carriage that it's Rose's family?" Rose and I went down the stairs to talk to him more up close.

"Yep." She said. "That would be my father for you."

"Your daddy?" He asked, looking at me. "Good luck, Link!" He winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said questioningly. "He and I get along just fine."

"You've forgotten that I'm married?"

"No." I said.

"When my wife and I were getting ready to get married, her father wouldn't stop bombarding me with questions! I figure it's because he 'didn't want to let go of his baby girl.' I'm just saying it happens a lot, so I'm telling you good luck…it can get a little crazy…See you two later!" He waved goodbye.

"Crazy?" I mumbled under my breath while looking at Rose. "Will your dad bombard me with questions?"

"I don't know…" She said. "As you know he _is_ unpredictable."

A dark-wooded carriage started coming into view. "Speak of the devil." I said. She laughed.

The carriage came to a stop near us and we waved. I could hear Marie yelling from inside. Suddenly the door burst open and Marie came running out. "LINK! ROSE!" She screamed with joy, going over to Rose to get a hug. She then came over to me and I opened my arms. She squeezed me in a big bear hug. "I'm sooooo excited!" She was jumping up and down. She was about 11 years old, but still just as goofy as her younger self.

Tyler and Abigail were the next ones to come out. Rose and I immediately realized that Abigail was VERY pregnant. Had they really been married that long? He helped her out and the two of them slowly walked to us. "Sitting's better than standing!" She smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Hey, Link! Long time no see!" Tyler and I shook hands and then he brought me into a hug. He looked at Rose. "Hello, sister." He gave her a glare and she glared back, but neither one of them could hold it and they started to burst out laughing.

Harold then came out along with the two guards. "Link! Hello there, future son-in-law!" He said as he gave me a hug.

"LINK! IT IS YOU!" Napoleon the II shouted.

"Hey, Link!" Odd duck echoed in his usual high-pitched southern drawl. "It's nice to see you!"

They both gave me a group hug. "It's nice to see you, too." I said; feeling squished. Odd duck had squeezed my bad shoulder but I tried not to show it, though it hurt like all get out!

"It's nice to see everyone." I said with a smile.

"I agree." Rose gleamed.

We all went up the stairs and into the house. We played games for a few hours, and then we had dinner. We played Pictionary and then we played farkle. (Note: Dice game). After dinner we talked together for a couple of hours to catch up. This is when the awkwardness began. We were all sitting around the table when Harold spoke up. He was sitting next to me. "Link..." He smiled as I looked at him. "I want to talk to you right here with everyone around the table, since we are all going to be family soon."

I looked at him. "What do you want to talk about, Harold?" We all looked at him, eager to hear what he wanted to say.

"Please, call me dad." He smiled. I began to sip some water as he spoke. "As I'm sure you're probably aware; and I'll bring Rose into this too, I would like grandchildren." I spat my water all over and Rose just looked down and twiddled her thumbs. I wiped my wet face with a napkin. "So…" He looked around at everyone's shocked faces, and then back at me. "I hope…you…two…are, you know?" He looked at Rose, still twiddling her thumbs. "…Planning on that…" He realized he made a mistake. "I'll just shut up."

"That was bad timing, dad." Tyler said flatly.

Harold blushed. "I'll just switch the subject then." Rose looked up. "Link, I would like to have a father-son day this week to spend some quality time with you."

"That sounds great, dad." I said. It felt strange calling him dad.

He gave me a strong pat on the shoulder, my bad one, and I wailed in pain.

"Are you alright, Link?" He asked.

"What's wrong, Link?" Tyler asked me.

I looked at Rose, who looked worried. "N-nothing." I said. My shoulder started to bleed and everyone could see it. They all gasped.

"I thought you told me there was nothing wrong, Link?" Rose looked at me accusingly.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She inquired, looking frustrated.

"I don't need your help! Don't help me!" I shouted, immediately covering my mouth. "I didn't…I didn't mean for it to come out that way!" I almost whispered.

"Don't say anything more. You don't _need_ my help." She walked into our room and slammed the door.

"Someone's getting the couch!" Tyler commented. He and Harold snickered.

I just stood there in bewilderment while feeling bad for what I just did. I put my head in my hand as I sat at the table. "The nerve of the two of you!" Abigail rolled her eyes. "Typical men!" She looked at them sternly and they shook in fear. "One of you had better talk to him!"

"I will." Harold volunteered.

"Trying to be father of the year, eh dad?" He said snippety.

"Shut your trap, Tyler!" He hollered as he stood up. "Let's go talk." He said to me. He and I walked outside to Ordon Spring to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters.**

**Hello! Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't posted anything for this sequel for a while. Here is Chapter 2! Where we left off Link and Rose were in a bit of an argument about his injuries. Rose went away from everyone and insisted on being left alone. How will Link fix things? Read on!**

Chapter 2: Problem Solving

Harold and I walked to Ordon Spring. It was dark out so we had a lantern with us. Harold was followed by Odd Duck, who was carrying a mat for him so he wouldn't have to sit directly on the sand. Odd duck walked in the gate with us and set the mat down for Harold in the sand. "You may leave now." He said to Odd Duck.

"But I want to be a part of the conversation…" He stated.

"Please leave Link and I alone." He pointed to the gates as I set the lantern down on the sand. "We need to have a man-to-man conversation." Odd Duck obeyed this time and left. We sat down on the sand around the glow of the lantern and he looked at me. "First off, I'm sorry about making you feel uncomfortable. I tend to forget that some people aren't used to my forwardness."

"It's okay." I said, looking down at the sand and grabbing some of it with my gauntleted hand.

I allowed the sand to run through my fingers and listened to the crickets chirp as Harold thought about what to say next. "Having been married myself, I think I need to tell you a few things."

"Alright." I said.

"Don't lie." He said bluntly as he looked at the water. It was beautiful but mysterious in the dark.

He then looked at me as I tried to speak. "I didn't want—"

He broke in. "Even if you didn't want her to worry for you; it is better to just tell the truth. People worry more if you try to cover things up."

I nodded. He looked concerned over my sad expression. "I really messed up…"

"You did mess up." He said, but smiled in attempt to reassure me. "But we all do…I can't tell you how many times Carol was mad at me or thought I was the worst husband on the planet. What you did wasn't a huge mistake, but you hurt Rose's feelings."

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings." I said, looking at his face.

"I know you didn't want to, Link." He replied. "But she loves you. She wanted to help you if you were hurt. What you need to do is go back there and be honest with her. Tell her that you were injured, and tell her that you didn't tell her at first because you didn't want her to worry about you…" He paused as he looked at me nodding. "But most of all," He said with seriousness. "Tell her how much you love her, and how you will always fight for her trust." He turned a little towards me. "You've got to console her when she cries, hug her when she feels lost and defeated; anything that families normally do." I nodded again. "But as her husband" he continued. "I would suggest that you also hold her and kiss her as much as you can…because you never know how long you two will live. One of you could very well pass away before the other, unfortunately."

"I understand." I said. "I will do that. I promise."

"I know you will." He grinned. "You're going to argue and you're going to get in fights, but that's completely normal when it comes to sharing your life with someone."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks for the talk, dad." He grabbed his mat, I grabbed the lantern, and we stood up and walked back to my house. We went inside to see everyone yawning and packing their things up to leave. Rose hadn't come out of our room yet. "I'll talk to her after they leave." I thought to myself.

We said our goodbyes and hugged. Abigail came over to me. "We already said goodbye to Rose, so don't worry. She wanted to make sure that you weren't there, though…" She looked towards the door. "It isn't because she doesn't want to talk to you…she said to me 'I just don't want him to see me like this. I'm a wreck over this.' She had been crying a lot, I could tell how worried she was for you. I told her that you'll make things right. Then I told her that being 'happily married' doesn't necessarily mean that you won't upset each other or say something wrong to one another."

My eyes cast askance. "I need to talk to her…I hope that she's willing to talk to me."

"She will be." She said. "Just be kind about it, she's really sad."

I nodded and watched them all leave. Now it was just the two of us. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about 10:30pm. I turned out the lights in the other rooms in the house and went to our closed door. I looked at the slit at the bottom of the door, the only source of light in the dark house. She was still up, which is good. I put my ear to the door and heard muffled crying, and I responded by lightly knocking on the door. "Rose…Can I talk to you?" I said quietly.

"Come in." She said half-heartedly.

I walked in and saw her face buried in her pillow. She didn't look at me. I looked at her left hand to see the engagement ring I bought for her and proposed with adorning it. I took a hold of her left hand and softly stroked her fingers. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." I said to her. "I didn't mean to say what I said. I did not want you to worry about me. I didn't want you to be burdened with having to take care of my injuries or see me in pain…but I realize now that you just wanted to help."

I stopped stroking her hand and she lifted her head. "Burdened?" She turned her whole body so she was lying on her side and facing me, but looking at her end table. "Why would I be burdened?" She looked at me with her teary eyes, which made me feel like a crappy fiancé, and then averted her eyes back to the end table. "It has not and will never be a burden to me. I said yes to marry you knowing that there would be days when you'd be injured…" She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "I'm proud of helping you. I want to do anything that I can to help you because you've helped me so much." She looked directly at me again and a look of happiness came upon her face. "You have touched the lives of so many with your humbleness and noble deeds. Everywhere I go I hear someone calling you a hero and an all-around great person; and I think to myself…" She smiled at me. "'You are all of those things, and I'm so happy to be able to call you mine.'" I kissed her forehead. "When you said what you said tonight and lied to me about your injuries;" She looked down at her pillow. "I can't lie about it, it felt like you didn't trust me…and that feeling hurt like hell." She looked away from me and back at the end table, more tears falling from her eyes and onto the pillow.

"Look at me." I whispered, stroking her hair. "I love you more than anything." She started to cry and I used my fingers to wipe away her tears. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you, and I'm sorry you felt that way." She looked at me with a bittersweet smile and I put my forehead against hers. "You are everything to me, my heart song; and nothing can ever change that." I kissed her on the nose and then on the lips. "Please forgive me; I don't want something like this to come between us."

"Of course I forgive you. Something like this will never come between us." She grinned as I wiped a few more tears from her eyes. "We are going to have times where we disagree. I know that." She kissed me. "But that will never change how much I love you."

"I'm glad." I said as we kissed.

"Me too." She said, her eyes getting droopy. "I...I was wondering if I could tend to your wound?"

"Yes please." I said. "It really hurts." She went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit as I sat on the bed and waited for her in my undershirt. She sat next to me with the kit and we both faced the headboard of the bed with her behind me and I took off my undershirt. As soon as she saw the extent of my injuries she began to cry, gently laying her face on my back. I looked at her as much as I could by turning my head and moving my line of sight to the corners of my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked as she lifted her head.

"I didn't mean for you to cry about it." I said.

She took out some antibiotic cream. "Don't be sorry. I will get used to it; this one just took me by surprise. Kargaroc, I assume?" I nodded as she rubbed the cream in and I winced in pain. "I know it hurts." She kissed me near the wound. "I'm being as gentle as I can be." She put a bandage on it when she was finished and put away the first aid kit.

I looked at her when she came back into the room. "I can still sleep on the couch like Tyler and Harold advised."

She giggled. "You can if you want but if you do, I'll come out there." I kissed her. "I want to be in your strong arms."

She and I grinned at this. "Sounds good to me; I really want to hold you, anyway." I said sleepily, going to the bathroom to change into PJs. When I came back out she had changed into a nightgown and was already lying back in bed. I pulled up the covers on my side and slid in. Once I had put my side of the blankets over me I waited for her to blow out the lantern on her end table and then snuggled up next to her. She fell asleep very quickly, but I kept thinking to myself. I wasn't looking forward to her leaving tomorrow, even though she was getting ready for our wedding and that it would only be for the rest of this week that I'd be separated from her. It started to rain outside and I held onto her protectively as I drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters.**

**Hello, folks! Thanks again for reading! :DDD Where we last left off, Link apologized to Rose, so everything's okay now! :D Enjoy this next chapter! :DDDD**

Chapter 3: Separated

Early in the morning I was still in bed and reached for Rose, realizing that she was already up. I tossed over to see her in a pretty lavender sun dress looking through a closet for a bag to pack clothes in. She looked at me and smiled. "I couldn't sleep anymore, so I thought I'd start packing my bags." She grabbed a black bag out of the closet and set it on her side of the bed.

I frowned. "I wish you didn't have to go…"

She kissed me on the forehead. "I wish I could stay, but we'll be together again soon." She started to grab some blouses out of a drawer and put them into the bag. "It'll be a busy week."

"What do you have to do?" I asked.

"I have a dress fitting tomorrow, Zelda and some of her friends are taking me to get nails done the next day, and then my hair is getting styled the day after that…and then the bachelorette party, and some other things that Zelda won't tell me yet."

I laughed. "Sounds like you'll have fun though. All I have to do this week is a tux fitting and the bachelor party…and work…" I sighed. "I don't want to work…"

She looked at me with a taunting smile. "I don't have to work."

"I'd much rather relax like you get to do." I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

"I don't think you'd want to get your nails or hair done, though." She laughed. "Unless you're feminine like that."

"I think blue would be a good color on my nails." I chuckled. "They'll match my eyes!"

She looked at me as I brought my hand out from inside the sheets and admired my nails like a girl does. "It would look really ugly on you, no offense." She said with a laugh.

"What color would you do?" I said.

She looked at me. "I don't know. Pink maybe? Red?" She replied, putting a finger to her lips. "I haven't decided yet."

She went to go grab some pants and skirts as I got out of bed. She started to put them into her bag as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "I love you." I whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled. "I love you too."

I swayed the two of us side to side and gave her another kiss.

"See?" She giggled. "You can dance! No excuses!"

"No, I can't." I said as she turned around to face me and rolled her eyes.

She put her arms around my neck. "Can you slow dance?"

"I just said I couldn't dance." I said to her.

She started to slow dance and I did the same. "Liar." She said. We slow danced for a minute or two and then she pulled away after kissing me on the lips. "I should finish getting ready to leave."

"Okay." I said to her. She finished packing and we had breakfast together. I got dressed and a few minutes later the same carriage arrived again that came yesterday. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9am. I offered to help Rose put her bags into the carriage, but she insisted that she'd be alright. Abigail came out of the carriage and hugged Rose. She went back inside to kiss me goodbye. "Be safe." I said.

"I will." She said. She went out towards the carriage and I stood on the porch of the house and waved goodbye. She started to head into the carriage when I felt a THUMP coming from the side of the house. I went down the stairs and saw that Epona was ramming her head into the side of the house. Why was she doing that? I went up to her and she started to whinny in distress. I took hold of her reins and tried to calm her down by stroking her head. She pulled me towards the carriage that hadn't left yet like she was saying, "Rose is leaving! This isn't good!" I kept on trying in vain to calm her down.

Rose took notice and quickly came over to help me calm her down. "Epona…" She looked at her and smiled. "It's okay. I'll only be gone for a little while, but I'll be back soon." She petted the bridge of Epona's nose. "Don't worry, I'm okay." Epona trilled and licked Rose's face. Rose kissed Epona's nose. "See you later, girl." She petted Epona's neck and Epona trilled again.

"She loves you!" I laughed.

"Yeah, she does!" She gave me another kiss goodbye. "I'll try again…I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Goodbye." She smiled as she went to go back into the carriage.

They rode away waving. "Goodbye…" I said with sorrow. She was going to stay in Hyrule Castle with Zelda for the rest of the week until our wedding and I was stuck here. I went back inside of the house to wait for a call for my job. During the past couple of years Hyrule has been using communication orbs much more frequently in order to communicate and the people that I work with that contact me when I have missions are no exceptions. I sat in my room and started to think to myself. I went over into the living room and got a pictograph album out of a storage chest. I started to look at the pages. I had been putting pictographs into here ever since I was 5. I looked at some pictographs of my father, Rose, and me from my father's last mission. He had both of his hands on our heads and all three of us were laughing. I smiled at it. I don't think my dad ever expected us to fall in love…I then went to the recent pictographs of Rose and me, which were in the back of the album. There were pictures of us and Midna from when we went to Nikitre. There were also photos from when my legs were recuperating and after they had recuperated. I went to the most recent pictures, which were our engagement photos. She was in a pink dress and I was in my usual green tunic, but the pictures looked lovely. It was so sunny that day. We had decided to take the pictures at Lake Hylia. I came up to one of the last photos and laughed. We were in the middle of taking pictures of us kissing and Epona decided to come into the picture. It was definitely a messed up photo, but we both thought it was so funny that we kept it. The last picture had Epona in the middle with the two of us on opposite sides kissing Epona's cheeks. I closed the album and looked at the clock again. Only 10am; figures! I missed her desperately already!

I looked at my communication orb. Still no calls. I sat down. "Time to be bored!" I said to myself. A couple of hours of sitting, reading and sitting later, I still had no calls. I cooked some lunch for myself and then continued to read. I then finally got a call at 1pm. "Hello?" I answered.

"I'm sorry, Link." One of the guards said on the other line. "We don't have anything for you to do today…" He said with a chuckle. "So you can take the day off and have some time with your fiancé."

"Ummm…okay…one problem with that." I said. "She's at the castle with Zelda. You know that tradition?"

"Oh, whoops…well, you have a good day." He said as he hung up.

I turned off my orb and lied down on the couch. Now the only thing productive I have the chance of doing is helping Fado herd the goats this evening…I sighed and grabbed my orb again to play a game. I fell asleep with the orb on my lap. The lack of sleep from my last mission must have caught up with me now! I woke up at 5pm and got ready to head out and see Fado. I passed Ilia's house, remembering that she was at the castle as well because all the girls were getting together for "lady time…" I then went to Fado's and saw Rusl there, too.

"Hi, Link!" Rusl smiled. "You're coming to herd goats?" He asked as I ran up.

"Yeah." I said.

"Thanks for coming to help, buddy!" Fado bellowed. "No missions today?"

"No." I said, looking around.

Rusl then looked like he wanted to ask me something. "Can I pull you aside for a minute?"

"Sure." I said feeling kind of confused.

He and I walked away. "I heard from Harold that you hurt Rose's feelings." He said. "I'm sure that you fixed all that up, but I just wanted to make sure everything's okay."

"We're doing well." I said with a nod. "I didn't want her to be worried about the injury I had received from a Karagroc yesterday, so I lied to her and told her that I wasn't injured." I shook my head. "It was wrong of me; she found out, but I set things straight and made things right."

"Good!" He smiled. "She and Ilia are at the castle, huh?"

"Yes." I said with my head down.

"You miss Rose, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah…a lot…" I replied.

He gave me a pat on the back. "It'll be okay! It's just tradition. Uli's there too, so we're both missing people right now." He smiled. "We'll make it through together!"

"You're right, Rusl." I said.

"Let me know if I can do anything to help." He grinned.

"Thanks, Rusl!" I shined.

"You bet!" He nodded. "See you later!" He waved to each other and he walked away. I went up to Fado and helped herd some goats. After that I went home, had dinner, read and played games on my orb for a while, and then went to bed. I had a really hard time falling asleep because of missing her...I looked out the window for a minute and then got up to drink some warm milk. After drinking the warm milk I went back to bed and fell asleep a little while later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters.**

**Hello, everyone! Thanks again for reading! In the last chapter Rose left for Hyrule Castle for the rest of the week to prepare for the wedding and have "girl time." Link was missing her badly. What happens at the castle? Read on to find out! :DDD**

**As always, please review! It makes me a better writer! :DDDD**

Chapter 4: Girly Shenanigans

Rose's POV

I arrived at Hyrule Castle and was already missing Link…I went up to the door and spoke to the guard. "Hi. I'm Rose. I was invited to stay here with Princess Zelda." I said.

"Rose Shikima?" He asked. I nodded. "Alrighty!" He opened the door. "Go on in!" I began to walk in and a couple of other guards helped me with my bags.

Abigail stepped carefully out of the carriage and walked slowly through the door. She noticed my sad expression. "You miss Link, don't you?"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

She nudged me on the arm with her elbow. "It'll be alright; we'll have lots of fun at the castle! Zelda and I have been talking about what to do while we're all here!" She giggled.

We walked up and saw Uli. "Hi, girls!" She smiled. Behind her was Marie and Ilia.

"Hi." Abigail and I said back. She was smiling naturally and I was wearing a fake smile.

Uli looked at me with worry. "You okay, Rose?"

"She misses Link…" Abigail said. "Poor thing isn't really willing to smile…"

"We'll fix that!" Uli grinned while giving me a hug. "I know how it feels to miss the person you love...it's natural. We'll help you happy up."

Ilia gave me a hug. "We'll have a good time! Girl time!"

A few minutes later, Telma, Agitha, Beth, Midna, and a bunch of other girls started showing up. I noticed that a lot of them were other princesses from other countries. "Wow, big party!" I said to myself. There were a total of probably 30 girls in the castle for the party.

Midna came up to me. I noticed that she wasn't an imp this time, she was her usual self. "Is the king of Hyrule here?"

I shook my head. "I haven't seen him."

"Good!" Midna said with a wink. "Maybe I won't be turned into an imp this time!"

I laughed. "How did you make it here?" I asked her.

"By the mirror." She replied with a crack of the mouth. "When I heard that you and Link were getting married and that this party was being held, I really wanted to come! There's no party without me, after all!" She boasted.

"True!" I agreed with her. "I'm glad you're here!"

"I'm glad, too!" She acquiesced.

Zelda came out from a hallway. "Hello, everyone!" She beamed. She gave everyone else a hug, and then looked at me and said, "Here is the lady of the hour!" She gave me a big bear hug as all the girls cheered. She noticed that I was a little upset. She gave me another hug and whispered in my ear, "You miss Link, huh?"

"Terribly." I whispered back.

She stopped hugging me. "Number one rule, ladies: No thinking about men!" All the ladies shot questioning glances at Zelda. Zelda realized she made a mistake when she saw all the death glares. "Okay…so that won't work…" She laughed nervously. "…Okay, rule change…number one rule: Have fun!" The girls began to clap. "Rule number two applies to the bachelorette party: No boys!" All the girls nodded in agreement. "Rule number three, which is most important: This week is going to be all about Rose!"

I froze. "Zelda…I'm not used to the attention being on me…" I said timidly.

"Who's the one getting married?" She looked at me with a grin.

"Abigail?" I said with a chuckle.

"She's already married!" Abigail said as if she was a different person talking about herself.

"Marie?" I said again while twiddling my thumbs.

"I'm too young!" Marie tittered.

"Midna?" I said as she cackled.

"God no!" She managed to yell in between laughter.

"YOU!" The girls pointed at me. My face turned a bright shade of crimson.

We went into the throne room and noticed a circle of chairs in the middle of the room. We all sat down and Zelda stood in the middle of the circle. "The first activity is pretty simple." She said. "We are all going to introduce ourselves to the group and then state a couple of things that we like, whether it's a food, an activity, or anything else you can think of!" She smiled a toothy smile. "Let's begin!" She went over to a chair and stood in front of it. "My name is Zelda. I like practicing archery and eating strawberries." She sat down, gesturing to me on her right.

I stood up. "My name is Rose." I said while smiling. "I like to cook and teach kindergarten students." I sat down.

Midna, who was on my right stood up. "My name is Midna. I love teasing and taunting people for yucks and giggles!" She cackled. "But I also LOVE raspberries. Don't ask why; I have no clue! I just do!" She sat down.

On Midna's right was Ilia. She stood up. "My name is Ilia. I like sewing and horses." She sat down. The rest of the girls finished their introductions as well. We then played a few games and chatted for a couple of hours. Then we went into a ballroom and noticed a bunch of soap bars with ropes tied around them and pillows with ropes on them.

Zelda grabbed two soap bars and two pillows. "The next activity is soap skating!" She smiled. "We're going to—"

Abigail interrupted with an insane serial-killer look on her face. "CHOCOLATE! I NEED CHOCOLATE! NOW!" She screamed.

We all looked at her in fear. Zelda took out her communication orb and called a servant. "Miss Prissy?" she said.

"Yes, Zelda?" The lady responded.

"Can you please come to the ballroom and take Abigail to get some German chocolate cake?"

"Yes. Certainly."

"Thanks." She said as she hung up. A minute later Miss Prissy took Abigail out of the ballroom. Abigail was twitching and giggling in a creepy manner. We all shuddered.

Uli whispered in my ear. "Hopefully _you_ won't be that moody when_ you're _pregnant!" She laughed.

I blushed brilliantly. "Wait a second, Uli! I didn't say—"

Zelda continued to speak. "We're going to strap the soap bars to our feet like so…" She strapped the two soap bars to her feet. "And then we are going to take two pillows and strap them to our upper bodies." She strapped the pillows to her body. "Then we will lightly dunk each foot in the water" She dunked her feet. "And 'skate' around the ballroom!" She shouted as she glided across the floor.

All the other girls began to strap the soap and pillows to their feet. I did so as well and off we all went, bumping into each other like bowling pins. I spun around in a circle and laughed. Marie came over to me and we held hands as we spun around together. A guard came in to check on everything, and he was immediately blown down to the ground by 3 skating teenage princesses. "Oof!" He routed. They twittered and coasted away. I looked over at one of the windows as I drifted along and realized it was getting dark.

"Dinner time!" Zelda yelled. We all took off our "skating gear" and headed into the dining hall. We sat down and ate salad and steak with baked potatoes and green beans. After dinner the rest of us had German chocolate cake...well, what was left of it…Then we sat down and watched a couple of movies using the projection option on the communication orb. When I saw that it was about 10pm I excused myself to my room to call Link.

He answered the communication orb. "Hi sweetheart!"

"Hi honey!" I said with happiness.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah. We have been skating with soap bars, playing games, and watching movies."

"Skating with soap bars?" He said with a confused tone.

"Yeah. It was Zelda's idea!" He and I laughed. "But we used pillows for protection."

"Good, I'm glad you're having fun!" He said. "You're even having more fun than me!" There was a short moment of silence. "…I really miss you." He finally said.

"I miss you too…" I said with sadness. "So much…"

"We'll be together again soon…and I look forward to that." He said. "If you struggle falling asleep, just think of me holding you…"

"I will." I said with a tear falling down my cheek. "And if you have issues falling asleep, think of me kissing you."

"I will." He and I chuckled. He regained seriousness. "I love you very much."

"I love you too." I said back.

"Have a goodnight. I'll be thinking of you…"

"You have a goodnight too." I said. "And I will be thinking of you." We both ended the conversation and I turned off my orb.

There was a knock on my door. "Everything okay, Rose?" Zelda asked.

I went over and opened the door and saw her in her PJs. "Everything's fine. I was just calling Link on my orb."

"Oh. Good." She smiled. I looked down and started tearing up. She started to hug me. "I'm sorry that it's hard for you." She said with a frown. "I'll do anything I can to make the separation easier on you." She rubbed my back.

"Thanks, Zelda." I said.

"You should get into PJs. All the girls are in their PJs now and having pillow fights downstairs in the throne room!" She said while splitting her sides upon hearing shrieks and the sound of bashing pillows coming from downstairs.

"Okay." I said.

She closed the door. "I'll wait out here and we can head down together."

I got into my PJs, and then I smiled and grabbed a pillow off of my bed. I then sauntered over to the door and opened it and hit Zelda with the pillow. "So the fight begins!" I screamed. We both ran downstairs to join the others in the fun.

I quickly dashed up to Midna and smacked her on the back of the head. She took her pillow and started to chase after me. "You're dead!" She exploded.

"You can't kill the bride-to-be!" I joked. Marie hit me in the arm with her pillow, and then a bunch of younger girls started to bash at me with their fluffy weapons. I pretended to be defeated by slowly lying down on the floor as they kept on beating me with their pillows. "Man down, man down!" I shouted while our group giggled.

"I'll save you, comrade!" Ilia bellowed as she started to hit the girls with her pillow. We continued to play and beat each other up with our pillows. Soon it was midnight and everyone retired to their bedrooms.

I sat down on my bed and lied down, pulling the covers up to my neck. I drifted off to sleep and imagined Link was holding me. I was excited to get married and to live my life with the man I love. A smile came onto my face as I sighed and fell into a deeper sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters.**

**Hello, everyone! Thanks again for reading! Where we left off, Rose and the other girls were just having fun on the first day at the castle. Now Rose has her dress-fitting. :DDD Enjoy! And as always, please review! It makes me a better writer! :DDDD**

Chapter 5: Dress-Fittings, Tux Adjustments, and DRAMA!

**Rose's POV**

I was still asleep in bed at 8am, hearing the birds chirp out my window and slowly coming to. I opened my eyes slightly and rolled over in bed to look at the door. My eyes blinked slowly and began to open wider as my vision started to become clearer. The white door opened slowly, Marie carefully tip-toeing into the room. I smiled at the sight of her. "Marie…" I mumbled.

"Hello." She said with a grin. "Wake up, sleepy-head! We're getting ready to eat breakfast!"

"I will in a minute!" I grumbled in jest. "Five more minutes…"

She stamped her foot. "Really, cousin?!"

I sat up in bed and giggled. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good!" A look of satisfaction spread across her face.

"Marie, don't disturb Rose!" Marie's mother walked into the room with her arms crossed and her eyes glaring at her only daughter.

"Don't worry, Jenny. I'm up." I said with a sleepy smile.

"You sure?" Her brows furrowed into a questioning expression.

"Yes." I said while looking at her.

Her stern, tense look softened into a sigh as she uncrossed her arms. She laid her hand on Marie's head. Marie looked at me with a big smile while her mother's hand was still perched upon her head. "Are you excited for the dress fitting today?"

The thought of the dress-fitting being today nearly slipped from my mind until Marie brought it up. "Yeah!" I said with growing excitement. I was really looking forward to it!

"Meet us downstairs when you're ready." Jenny said as she put her arm around Marie's shoulders and the two walked away.

I got up and put on my slippers and went to the bathroom to bathe and changed into a casual pink short-sleeved dress for the day. I walked out of the room barefoot and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Zelda and the other girls. Midna gestured for me to sit next to her. She was wearing an orange dress. I sat down and talked with the other girls about how the day was going to go.

"We have the ballroom set up for today's dress fitting." Zelda said to me and the rest of the girls. "There is a large curtained area for you to pick and try on dresses, and there will be seats for the other girls in the rest of the ballroom so you can show off the dresses and tell us what you think of them." Her mouth curled up in a smile.

"Thank you..." I said, bashfulness setting in knowing that this is all being done for me. After breakfast we walked into the ballroom and the ladies sat down. I sat down in one of the chairs in the front next to Zelda, Midna, Telma, Ilia, Annie, Marie, Jenny, and Abigail.

Zelda stood up. "Time to start the dress-fitting!" She looked at me and beamed like the sun. "Rose, if you'd please stand."

I stood up as the girls started to cheer and clap. I tried on about 10 dresses over the next hour, and none of them really sparked my interest. I looked at Zelda. "Maybe we should have some ladies pick the next ones for me to try on?"

"Okay." Zelda said with a nod. "Does anyone want to pick the next dress for Rose to try on?"

Telma stood up and looked at me with a wink. "I'll find you a real pretty one, honey." She stood up and headed into the curtained area and I followed. She looked through the racks filled with bagged dresses until finally stumbling across one on the end of the first rack. "Let's try this one." I nodded. She and Annie helped me get into the dress. I didn't have a mirror behind the curtains, but there was one near the ladies, so I couldn't see what it looked like on me until I walked out. It was…horrid! It was so overdone with its glitzy material that was almost sort of shiny and fake. I tugged at it uncomfortably as the ladies looked at it, gasps falling throughout the room. I looked in the mirror once more and cringed at the sleeves. They were those renaissance-style poof-up sleeves. They looked like watermelons embedded in my shoulders! The neckline went straight across my chest; no shape at all. I looked at Telma once more. "I…I can explain!" She took part of the dress in her hand. "I loved this material, and that's all I could see peeping out of the bag it was in." She said with knit brows.

"It's alright, Telma…" I said. "I just…I don't like it. At all…"

There were a few more suggestions for dresses by other girls, none of which wowed me over. A group of women then started to fight with one another about who should be the next to suggest a dress and about who was better at making suggestions in general. A few of them even threw punches at one another! We just all stood there in shock. Marie finally stood up. "Cousin, you've tried on like 15 dresses now! Let me choose one, please!?" She begged.

"Okay." I said, thinking that I'd at least give her a chance. I'm having doubts that I'll necessarily adore my wedding dress, which is a sad statement. She and Annie and I went behind the curtain and watched as Marie quickly fumbled through the dresses.

A huge smirk came onto her face. "This one! I think this'll be the one!" She handed it to me with confidence in her eyes.

I tried on the dress as Marie bounced on the balls of her feet with anxiousness. I looked at Annie when I was finished putting it on and her hand flew to her mouth. "What?" I said to her, unable to read whether her expression reflected good or bad.

She looked like she was about to cry but she didn't make a sound. She walked around me to get a good look, her hand still cupped over her mouth in surprise. A tear finally fell slowly from her right eye as she removed her hand. "It's gorgeous." She smiled and gave Marie thumbs up. We got ready to head out from behind the curtain, but Marie stubbornly pushed her way out first. We looked at her with disorientation.

"I want to introduce you first, cousin." She said with a sweet gleam on her face.

She walked out like she was high and mighty, taking each step in an exaggerated stride and holding her head up high in pride. "As soon as I saw my cousin in this dress, I thought…" She addressed the crowd of women. "…'this is what a bride is supposed to look like!'" She curtsied in her little green dress and gestured for me to step out with an elegant wave of her hand.

I stepped out gingerly and as soon as the ladies saw me an overwhelming outburst of sighs and awes filled the air. When I finally got to look at the dress adorning me in the mirror, I was stunned. It was a beautiful white, strapless satin gown that reached the floor. In the front was a sweetheart neckline with rhinestone embellishments on the breast, waist, and skirt areas of the gown. The back of the dress closed with intricate interwoven ribbons that began at the top of the dress and went down until tied at the end on my lower waist, the ends even and hanging loosely, not tied in a bow. After the end of the interwoven ribbon design is the rest of the back of the skirt and my train. I loved it, it was so exquisite! A blush came onto my face when I realized how becoming it looked on me as I twirled around in front of the mirror. "So…?" asked Zelda. "Is this the dress?"

I nodded with affirmation, unable to quit smiling. "I adore this dress!"

"So…we pick all of these odd dresses…" Midna said aloud as the other ladies stared at her. "And the munchkin finds _the_ dress?"

Marie stuck out her tongue playfully. "Yep! I _sure did_!" She said smugly.

"His jaw's going to drop when he sees you!" Abigail said delightedly to me.

My cheeks began to heat up as I responded shyly, "Yeah…"

"Don't be so modest! You look like an angel in that dress!" Telma shouted. The other women nodded unanimously in agreement.

And so, after trying on dresses for about 2 ½ hours, Marie found the dress that I wanted to wear for the big day. I am so thankful for everyone's help! I grabbed my communication orb in preparation to call Link.

**Link's POV (At same time as Rose is getting ready to call him.)**

"So…" I said to the sleek black formal wear on my body. "We meet again…"

Rusl laughed at me. "Having conversations with inanimate objects, Link?"

"I am." I said with a content smile. "I'm seeing if we're still enemies or not!" He looked at me like I was nuts. "Okay, I'll translate!" He and I cracked up. "I am trying to get used to seeing myself in formal clothing."

"Not an easy feat?" He said with a sly smile.

"No." I said, tugging at the collar.

"Are you anxious for the big day?" He inquired.

"Yeah!" I blushed as I grinned, finally ceasing to tug at the collar. "I'm really excited for us to get married!" My heart began to quicken slightly at the thought. "But to be honest I'm nervous as hell…"

"It's natural to feel nervous." He said. "I still remember being in your position." His expression reflected him looking back at a memory. "It felt unbearable to be without Uli for that amount of time…" He looked at me and then down at his hands as he blushed. "She looked so beautiful on our wedding day…" he looked at me again. "Just know that it will be worth the wait. She'll look spectacular." He smiled at me and sighed. "And if you're like me, you'll be at a complete loss of words." He patted me on the back. We finished getting the tux tailored and went home. When we were in the village, he and I walked our separate ways. It was quiet and dark outside as I came up to my house.

"After having a long mission today, and then my tux fitting, I'm tuckered out!" I groaned to myself with fatigue as I walked up the steps of the house. I opened the door and the realization of still being alone sunk in. I lazily took off my sword and shield and tossed them on the couch. I stopped to grab some milk out of the fridge, and after gulping it down I removed my belts and put them onto the couch on top of my sword and shield. I went into the bedroom and removed the rest of my clothes until I was in my undershirt and boxers, plopping onto the bed in exhaustion. I rolled over and looked at one of the picture frames on Rose's side of the bed that had a picture of the two of us from our engagement photos in it. I could literally feel the pain in my heart like a burning sensation in my chest from missing her. It was really difficult coming home alone again. How I did it for so many years, I don't know…probably because I didn't know what it was like to love her back then. I kept my orb close to me in case she calls. Sure enough, the orb started ringing. I quickly reached for it, seeing on the face of the sphere that it was Rose who was calling. I answered, "Hi, Rose."

"Hi, Link." She said.

Hearing her voice made my heart race, and I felt at ease by the soothing tone. "How was your day?"

"Good." She replied. "I had my dress-fitting today."

"Oh." I said, the mention of it sparking my interest. "What does it look like?"

"I can't tell you that, silly!" She giggled. "You'll have to wait!"

"Okay…" I sighed. "I had my tux-fitting today. It's black." I tried to make it sound as boring as possible to see if I'd get a reaction from her.

She chuckled. "Are you and tuxes still enemies?"

"Not sure yet…it's a love-hate relationship." I told her, finally laughing at the fake seriousness I had in my voice.

"I still miss you a lot…" Rose said, her voice breaking a little.

"I wish I was there to hold you and cheer you up." I said. "But we'll be together soon."

"That's right, and I'm looking forward to that." She said, sounding like she was relieved by my statement.

We talked for a little while longer about a lot of different things and then we began to end the conversation. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." I said sweetly.

"Goodnight honey." She said in reply, just as, if not more sweetly. "I love you too." We both hung up. I turned off my orb and put it on my bedside as I got underneath the covers and turned off the lantern to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters.**

**Hello, folks! Where we last left off, Link and Rose were getting ready for their wedding day, and now it is here! Enjoy! Thanks again for reading, and as always, please review! It makes me a better writer! :DDDD**

Chapter 6: The Big Day

**Link's POV**

A few days later it was finally Friday! I bolted out of bed with renewed excitement as I thought about being reunited with Rose. I took a shower and got dressed in my usual green tunic. I was just getting ready to head out the door when I realized I forgot the tux! I ran back in and carefully grabbed it from its hanging place in my closet and was finally headed out the door. I got onto Epona and prepared to head to Hyrule Castle, when I was stopped by Rusl. "A little anxious, are we?" He raised a brow at me as I stopped Epona. "You know you're way too early to head to Hyrule Castle, right?" He laughed.

"Yeah…" I said while blushing. "I guess I am a little too early…"

"I see you remembered your tux." He said as he saw the tux inside of its protective bag carefully laid in front of me on the saddle.

"Can't forget that!" I said with a nervous chuckle as I dismounted Epona.

He held up a pair of black dress shoes. "What about these?"

"Crap! I forgot those at the tailor's shop, didn't I?" I said with embarrassment.

He nodded. "I got them for you, though."

"Thanks!" I said with a sigh. "You're a life-saver!"

"No problem." He said with a smirk. "You didn't forget anything else, did you?"

"Not that I know of…" I looked at him with confusion.

"We'll head into Castle Town early together to grab a thing or two." He said. "Meet me at my house at 10am."

"Alright." I said as I watched him walk away. I looked at my orb to check the time. It was only 8am. It'll take Rusl and I only about 2 hours to trek to Castle Town, and the wedding won't start until 2pm…God, I'm WAY too early! I then saw Talo, Malo, and Colin walking up to me. "Hi, you guys." I smiled.

"Hi!" Talo nearly shouted.

"Hi." Colin said in a more reserved manner.

Malo just looked at me. "Got the tux?"

I looked at him with confusion. "…Yeah…?"

He nodded. "Good. I'm sure you're excited to get married?"

"Yes." I said. It still baffles me how he can be only around 6 years old, and be an absolute genius!

"Is there going to be cake?" Talo asked with his hands in front of him, clenched in fists in anticipation for my answer.

I chortled. "Yeah. There will be cake." He jumped up and down.

"You idiot." Malo said bluntly, not changing his cold, blank expression. "Getting married isn't about cake. Can your weak, imbecile brain even begin to comprehend the concept of love? I think not."

Talo and Colin and I just stared at him, none of us being able to come up with a decent comeback. "Right..." I said finally.

"I'll see you all at the Castle." He said as he walked away.

Talo and Colin started talking amongst one another while I kept thinking about Malo's strange comments. No wonder Rose had him move up to 5th grade…I still remember that conversation. It was only a couple of weeks after we had been engaged:

_Rose walked over to the fridge. "Do you want any milk?" She asked me._

_ "Nah, I'm good." I said as I walked over to her and kissed her on the head. _

_ "You know how Malo's been a kindergarten student in my class for the past 3 days, right?" She said as she put her glass on the kitchen table. _

_I sat down to talk with her. "Yeah, you had told me about that, I remember."_

_ "He's driving me nuts." She said with a sigh as she took a sip._

_ "Being smart-alecky like he always is?" I questioned with a smirk._

_ "Yeah." She clicked her fingernails against the glass. "Every time that I get the class settled down for circle time or when I'm trying to teach them a lesson, he always has to say something like, 'don't you buffoons want to be challenged more? Being fascinated over such simplistic ideas at this age is idiotic.'" _

_ "You have him quoted." I snickered as I punched her arm jokingly. _

_ She huffed. "I've tried getting him to pipe down, or even sending him to the kiddie corner for time out…nothing ever fazes him. I finally had a 5th grade teacher sit in the class and observe his outbursts, and she and I concluded that he belonged in a higher grade level."_

_ I looked at her, absolutely dumbfounded. "He's 6."_

_ "But he's smarter than most of us, which is frightening…" She said with a shudder._

_ "Once again, he's 6." I said. _

_ "Why do you keep repeating that?" She asked me with a smile._

_ "I'm just as scared to death of his brain as you are…" I said with a little anxiety. "It's like he was fed nuclear waste as an infant and has evolved into an emotionless superhuman." _

_ "That's exactly what I was thinking!" She and I laughed together._

_ "Well, at least he won't be bothering your class anymore!" I snorted._

_ "True…" she said with a satisfied look on her face as she took another sip from the glass. _

Colin brought me back to reality. "Link…"

My head jerked towards him. "Yeah, Colin?"

"We'll still be able to spend time together like we used to, right?"

"Of course!" I said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just because I'm getting married to Rose doesn't mean that everything has to change, but there are some things that will inevitably be different."

"Okay." He said with respite.

A couple of hours later I met up with Rusl, who was accompanied by Fado and a few other men from the village. "Shall we get going, Link?" Rusl asked me.

"Let's get going." I said, my heart quickening its pace at the thought of Rose and me getting married in only 4 hours. We arrived in Castle Town at noon and met up with Harold and Tyler, who were standing in front of Malo Mart.

Harold took me into a big hug. "Today's the day! Today's the day!" He shouted as he squeezed tighter.

"I can't get married if I can't breathe!" I struggled in his embrace.

"Sorry…I'll let go." He said. We walked into Malo Mart, only to see Malo himself. He smiled when he saw me! (he is capable of expression!)

"We're here to buy an item from you." Rusl said as he took out his wallet.

"Whatever it is, I can pay for it." I said to him as I took out my wallet.

He stopped me. "It's fine. I can pay for it." He started to speak to the man behind the counter. I couldn't hear what they were saying at first, but the man behind the counter pulled out a box full of bottles…? "I'll take that cologne, thank you." He purchased the item and had me tuck it into one of my packs.

"What?" I looked at him and the bottle with bewilderment.

"It's cologne for you." He said. "Are you alright?"

"I don't normally wear it." I said with a blush.

"I know, but you want to look and smell your best for Rose." He smiled and winked.

"I guess you're right…" I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat from my timorousness. "Thank you…" He nodded.

We went into the castle, immediately greeted by throngs of people, rushing around trying to get things prepared for the wedding. "Ah, Link!" A chef shouted as he came running out with a pot. "Tell me how you think this taste, no?" He dipped a spoon into the pot and shoved it into my mouth.

I swallowed, it was obviously a soup. It tasted great! "Good." I said to him.

"Thank you so much, Link!" He bowed his head and returned to the kitchen.

You could sense the hastiness on everyone's face as they dashed about from room to room, doing various jobs to cater to everyone, including one another. I was suddenly pushed by Rusl and a few other men into a large bedroom. "This is where you'll get ready." Rusl said to me. I looked around and noticed that it had its own bathroom as well. "We'll be in here getting tuxes on as well." He said. I nodded. As soon as the door shut we began to change our clothes. When I had my tux on and the bow was adjusted (had to be just right…) another man came up to me. "We need to fix your hair."

"Huh?" I said questionably as the guy sat me in a chair. Thankfully he didn't do a lot to my hair. He kept it the same, just fixed it so it looked a little more neat. Then I took out the cologne and sprayed it. The smell was nice, but I wasn't used to it yet. All that was left to do after that was sit and wait until it was time. I looked at myself in the mirror as I tugged at the sleeves of the tux in anxiousness.

"You look dashing!" Rusl said to me.

I blushed as Tyler put his hand on my back. "Don't worry. It will be great!" He grinned.

"Thanks, Tyler." I said to him while swallowing hard. "I'm just nervous…"

"I was nervous when I got married too." He said. "I know that you'll take good care of my sister, and that's all that matters. Don't fret about being nervous!" He gave me thumbs up. "Have fun today!"

"I will!" I said to him. I looked once more at my communication orb. 1:45pm, it's almost time!

**Rose's POV**

I had my dress on and my hair was in a tight bun. I was trying to imagine what his reaction would be when he sees me walking down the aisle as Annie put red-colored lipstick on my lips. I was so excited! I put on perfume and the ladies made sure that everything looked right on me. "There's one thing that we still need!" Annie ran out of the room and came back in a minute later with my crown that I wear as a princess. I haven't seen or worn it in forever, but it is customary for a princess to wear it when she gets married. Strange to think that I'll be one of the first in my family to get married in my princess crown only to stop wearing crowns altogether afterwards. Annie gently placed it on my head, and it sparkled like the night sky whenever I moved.

I thought to myself about the other important people in the ceremony. The preacher of the church will lead the vows and such, Marie was the flower girl, and Colin was going to be the ring-bearer. Annie was my maid of honor, and Fado was Link's best man. Okay, I have that all straightened out…I waited patiently to head downstairs…

**Link's POV**

The ceremony began, and I walked slowly down the aisle after the other men and women. I took my place by the preacher in the center, waiting for her to come in. Soon the familiar wedding march song began to signal that she was about to come in, and my heart began to race. Everybody stood up and looked towards the door in mimicry of me. She walked in with an elegant stride with Red roses in her arms. My mouth was agape by her in that gorgeous dress. It felt like everyone else disappeared and it was just as I watched her, seeming to float like an angel with each step she took. Our eyes met as she walked with Harold and we both blushed. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Rusl was right; I was at a complete loss of words. She and Harold came up and he let go of her, hugging her as tears streaked down his face. "Letting go of my baby…" He whispered as she hugged him. "You've grown up so much…I love you, daughter…"

"I love you too, dad." She whispered back, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He walked to his position, and she walked up to me, my heart pounding out of my chest because of the image of beauty holding my hands. She started to cry softly when she looked into my eyes. I took my fingers and gently wiped her tears as the crowd awed. We went through the ceremony and exchanged rings without a hitch. However it wasn't as flawless when the "I dos" came up…

"Do you, Link Jacobson take Rose Shikima as your—" The preacher began.

"Just finish already!" Talo shouted. "I want cake!" The crowd looked at him in shock.

His mother gave him a death glare. "Talo…QUIET!" She whispered with intensity in her voice as he sank into his chair with embarrassment.

Everyone chuckled. "Alright." The preacher said, looking at me again. "Do you, Link Jacobson, take Rose Shikima as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I said while smiling at her.

He looked at Rose. "And do you, Rose Shikima, take Link Jacobson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said while beaming at me.

He smiled, and I thought to myself as he paused briefly, _"Just let me kiss her, please! I want to kiss her so bad!" _He finally continued. "You may kiss the bride!"

I pulled her into an embrace and shared a passionate kiss with her as the crowd cheered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters.**

**Hello, everyone! Thanks again for reading! Where we last left off, Link and Rose finally got married. This chapter's all about the reception! :DDD Hope you all enjoy, and as always, please review, it makes me a better writer! :DDDD**

Chapter 7: Another Reception

We had the reception in the ballroom after the wedding. We walked in to see some tables filled with food, and others filled with gifts. I held her hand as we sat down at one of the tables that were reserved for the bride, groom, bridesmaids, and groomsmen. Chefs began coming out and giving the adults wine and everyone water and punch. The orchestra started to play, the beautiful harmonies of violins, guitars, flutes, clarinets and cellos filling the room. I looked over to my left and saw a smaller table with our wedding cake on it. It was completely white with an edible latticed piping design on the side. It had 3 tiers. "Looks yummy!" Rose said to me.

I turned to her and smiled. "It does!"

"Talo's going to be all over it!" She giggled.

"Not before _we_ take the first slice!" I said jokingly, stroking her hand with my thumb underneath the table. I blushed over how soft it was. She reacted by giving me a kiss on the lips. I rubbed her back with my arm as the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and other guests began to sit down.

A couple of minutes later Harold stood up and made an announcement to everyone. "First we will have a toast!" He held up a glass of champagne and looked at Rose and me. "Link was very young when came to visit my family in Nikitre with his father..." He paused to look around at the crowd. "And honestly, I never imagined that he, the little boy looking at frogs in the pond with my little girl, would grow up to be my little girl's true love." The crowd awed. "I am absolutely overjoyed!" He smiled sincerely to the two of us as we smiled back. "I have news for the two of you...We have all pitched in to send the two of you on a week-long honeymoon in Termina!" The crowd applauded. "To the bride and groom; may your honeymoon be romantic!" He winked as he took a sip of the champagne and the rest of the adults followed suit.

I reddened and looked away from Rose as we each took a drink from our glasses of water. She laughed. "Awkward…" She whispered in my ear as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah…" I said with a chuckle as I looked at her once again, taking her hand from underneath the table and holding it.

Rusl then came up and faced the crowd. "I feel like an idiot for trying to keep Link from remembering you, Rose…just have to say that." We all broke into laughter.

"It's okay." Rose smiled.

"Good!" He smiled at Rose. "…I did that because of the war…" He said. "But try as I might, fate meant for the two of you to meet again! I am happy to be standing here today to see these two smiling faces, ready to embark on the next chapter of their lives together. To the bride and groom!" Everyone toasted us with Rusl.

Midna then came up. "Hello everyone! If you don't know the story about these two, allow me to enlighten you…" She smirked. "When Link and I were sent on a mission to investigate the Nikitrian Royal family, Link's legs were crushed by a boulder. He was unable to walk, which is obviously not good for a swordsman. Out of the kindness of her heart," She pointed at Rose. "Rose here offered to help him walk again." She chortled. "But Link was too stubborn, and it seemed that he wouldn't get to walk again because the two of them didn't get along. In fact, they _hated_ each other!" She looked at everyone, and then crossed her arms and pointed at me. "Link kept on insisting that he detested Rose. One time he wheeled out of his room in his wheelchair and started insulting Rose, saying something along the lines of 'get back over here, you spoiled piece of shit!'" She cackled as the crowd laughed. "I knew by how flustered he was at the mention of her name that his insults were a term of endearment; I knew he liked her! Let's just say he wanted to kiss and hold her! With my stubborn and perhaps unwanted assistance, they fell in love over time…" She looked at the both of us and smiled widely. "I'm happy to see the two of you finally getting hitched! Congrats!" They all toasted us again.

Harold came back up and faced everyone. "Now it is time for the first dance for Mr. and Mrs. Jacobson."

With a blush the two of us headed out to the middle of the ballroom hand in hand; by ourselves, everyone watching our every move. The orchestra started and we began to waltz as the crowd watched. My left hand trembled at her waist as we spun around together. She had a lovely smile on her face to match my grin. Everything else around me seemed to fade when I looked into her eyes, her bright blue irises seeming like an endless pool of water. Her hand that held mine clutched tighter as she put her head on my shoulder and we slowed down our pace to a steady slow dance. When the song was over we kissed on the lips and embraced. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back, kissing me on the cheek. Everyone else began to come out to the middle of the room to dance. Lilli, who is Uli's daughter, (baby born at end of Twilight Princess. :) tugged at Rose's dress. I smiled as Rose turned to the little 7 year old. "Hi, Lilli."

"I want a hug from my buddy…" She said shyly, her hands overlapped together in front of her.

"Okay." She said as she picked the little girl up in her arms. Lilli wrapped her arms around Rose's neck as Rose blew a raspberry into her cheek. Lilli giggled in response.

Uli laughed as she walked over to the three of us. "She adores you!" Uli said to Rose. I stood there and listened to their conversation as it continued.

"She does!" Rose said as she tickled Lilli's stomach. Lilli gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"Rose will still babysit me like she used to momma?" Lilli questioned Uli while still in Rose's arms. Rusl came up to join the conversation, rubbing Uli's shoulder.

"Yes. That is, if she's alright with it." Uli looked at Rose.

"Of course!" Rose smiled. "She's such a sweet little girl; how can I say no to her?"

Uli and Rusl grinned at this. "I'm glad!" She paused for a moment. "Besides…" She began again, loudly enough that both Rose and I could hear. "It's good practice!" She nudged Rose on the arm and Rusl winked at me as Rose and I reddened.

I grabbed Rose's hand after she set Lilli down. "D-do you want me t-to get you some p-punch?" I stuttered nervously as Rusl chuckled quietly.

"Sure." She beamed at me.

"I'd do anything to get away from that conversation!" I muttered under my breath as I walked to the punch table. She is great with kids…and I find it fun to watch her interact with Lilli and the other kids from the village, but I don't think I'm ready to discuss the subject of kids…I mean, we _just_ got married! I grabbed two glasses from the table and began to fill them with the strawberry punch. I know that Harold, Rusl, and Uli are just teasing Rose and me because they've been in the same position as we are, but it is such an awkward topic.

"Having a bout of mental contemplation?" Rusl said to me as he ambled up to the punch table. He filled a glass with punch.

"Yes, you could say that…" I grabbed the two glasses.

"Hand the one glass to Rose and come see me." He said. "I'll be in the hallway outside of the ballroom."

"Okay, I'll be right over there." I said as I walked towards Rose and Rusl walked into the hall.

"Here's your punch, sweetheart." I said as I handed her the glass and stroked her arm with my hand. "I'll be right back. I'm going to talk with Rusl."

"Okay." Rose said with a smile. When I walked away she continued to talk with Uli and Lilli.

I met Rusl in the hall and we were alone. He looked at me. "I'm sorry…Uli and I should have watched what we said or did…"

"It's alright." I said. "You don't need to apologize. I am just…uncomfortable with talking about starting a family..."

"I was the same way, to be honest." He said to me. "You may be more comfortable with it over time…but we really should not have pushed the subject…"

"No worries." I smiled at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and I shuffled my feet. "Right." He said. "Well, are we going to head back into there?" He took a sip of his punch.

"Sure." I said as I took a sip of my punch.

When we came back in it was time for the age old tradition of the cake cutting. Rose and I went up to the cake with a silver cake knife. There was a plate next to us that we were to put our slice on. She and I both held onto the cake knife and cut into the cake and put the slice onto the plate. The white cake had vanilla frosting and Bavarian cream for the filling. We both used one fork. I fed her a bite and then took a bite myself, and then she took a bit of cake in her hand and stuffed my face, kissing me to get some of the excess off my face. Everyone laughed at the sight. Above all the chuckling, Midna's cackling was heard very clearly. I looked at her, and she reacted by shrugging and winking at the two of us. I looked back at Rose and put frosting on her nose, laughing as she smeared more frosting on my face.

Later that evening Rose and I went home, changed into pajamas, and went to bed; falling asleep quickly from exhaustion. It was one of the best days of my life, but it was very busy and tiring. Bed sounded great to me, especially when I knew that I could hold her in my arms once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters.**

**Hello, folks! Thanks again for reading! It makes me very happy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I have been busy and had writer's block forever...XD But now I have figured out how I wanted to write this chapter! I hope you all enjoy! :DDDD**

**As always, please review! It makes me a better writer! :DDD**

Chapter 8: A Week in Termina

I woke up the next morning before Rose did. One of my hands was draped over her side while the other was softly stroking her hair as she slept. With a mumble, her eyes slowly opened and she turned herself to look at me. She kissed me on the lips. "Good morning…" she said with a yawn.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I chuckled.

"I'm not that sleepy…" She said quietly. She moved closer to me, nuzzling her face into my shoulder. "Five more minutes would do me well, though…"

"Yeah, you're totally not that tired!" I said sarcastically as I rubbed her back.

"I hope I never have to see my dad as drunk as he was last night…" she giggled. "He was insane! Singing and hiccupping everywhere he went! My goodness!" She huffed.

"Done ranting, sweetheart?"

"Yeah…done ranting." She smiled as she rubbed noses with me.

"I love you." I said as I kissed her.

"I love you too." She said, rubbing my arm. She sank her face back into her pillow. I watched her with a grin and after a minute later her head jerked back up. "We're both leaving for Termina today, huh?" She looked at me.

I nodded. "Yeah. About two weeks without work for the both of us. It should be fun!" I laughed. "I'm excited for it!"

She laughed in return. "Yeah! No snot-nosed kindergarteners for two weeks! I get to have time with my honey!" She kissed me on the lips and we both sat up. She got out of bed and got out two bags. "Finally! A trip together!" She started to take some clothes out of her dresser and put them into one of the bags.

"Yeah!" I said in agreement, getting up and getting clothes out of my dresser.

"Did you pack the tent already?" She questioned.

I nodded. "Yep. We can check that off the list…if we ever made one!" She and I chuckled.

She took out a red satin dress and held it up. "Should I take this one?"

I blushed. That one always looks lovely on her. "Um…sure…if you'd like to…" I looked away.

She giggled. "Okay, I will." She placed it into the bag.

I thought back to when she lost wore it…it was the night I proposed to her…We went to Telma's for dinner. I asked Telma to set our table up with a white tablecloth and candlelight. She requested that her other customers leave while Rose and I were there so we could have some time alone. I also asked a couple of friends of mine that were in the Hylian Symphony to play soft music to help set the mood. I still remember being so nervous when we went on that date…_I had the ring in my pocket. She and I decided to meet by the fountain. I sat down and turned to look at the water, anything to try to calm myself, my heart beating like a quick steady drum. "Hi, Link!" I heard from behind me. _

_My heart skipped a beat as I turned around and saw her standing there in a red satin dress. The dress had a V-neck and short sleeves. The skirt of the dress went down to her knees. "Hi, Rose!" I stood up and embraced her, and then picked her up and twirled her around in a circle. I then gave her a kiss on the lips. "Are you ready to head to Telma's Bar?"_

"_Sure!" She gleamed as she held my hand and we walked over together. As we walked by a group of people began to chatter. _

"_They're so cute together!" I heard one woman whisper to her husband._

"_Yeah!" Her husband agreed. "Why don't they tie the knot?" _

"_That's what I'm going to ask her about tonight…" I thought to myself. I feel so anxious right now. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman; she makes me feel crazy, but in a good way! _

_We walked into Telma's Bar and ate dinner together. We had some chicken salad and soup. While we ate I held her hand from underneath the table. When we were finished I looked at her. "I love you." I said as I kissed her._

"_I love you too." She kissed me back._

"_I…I have to go to the bathroom…" I said as I got up._

"_Okay…?" she tittered as I walked to the hall that led to the restroom. Telma gestured for me to come into the kitchen. I walked in and shut the door._

"_You're scared to pop the question, aren't you?" She said in a barely audible whisper._

"_Very…" I said with a blush. "W-what if she says…" I gulped. "What if she says no?"_

"_Are you kidding me?" She_ _said_._ "She won't say no! She loves you!" _

"_R-right…" I said while stuttering. I took a deep breath and let it out quickly. _

"_Be brave and ask her!" She patted me on the back._

"_I will!" I said with determination as I began to walk out. I saw Rose's pretty face and waltzed right back into the kitchen. "I can't, Telma!" I whispered with despair. _

"_And YOU have the triforce of courage?" She looked at me with sass. "C'mon, showcase some of that which has been bestowed upon you by the Goddesses! You can do it!" _

"_Alright. I will." I said with another gulp. _

"_Have some confidence!" She whispered as I walked out the door._

_I went over to Rose, but I didn't sit. "Back from the restroom?" She laughed. _

"_Yes." I said. _

"_Are you going to sit?" She inquired as she looked at me with puzzlement. _

"_No." I said as I took one of her hands in both of mine. _

_She reddened. "What's wrong?" She questioned with concern. _

_I got down on one knee and her other hand flew to her mouth. She was completely speechless. "I love you more than anything, Rose. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; that would make me the happiest man alive!" I smiled at her as I took the ring out of my pocket. "Rose, will you marry me?" _

_Tears started to run down from her eyes. "Yes!" I put the ring on her left finger and she put her arms around me as I stood the both of us up and hugged her tightly. We kissed and she hugged me again. "I love you so much!"_

"_I love you too." I rubbed her back. _

_Telma walked out, acting all innocent. "What's going on?" She looked at me and winked. _

_Rose came out from our embrace and almost shouted, "Link proposed to me!" _

_Telma acted surprised. "Awww! Isn't that sweet? I was wondering when he would!" She chortled. _

That's when she last wore it. I embraced her as she finished packing her bag. "These next couple of weeks will be great!"

"They will be!" She kissed me. I finished packing my bag as she went into the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?" She hollered.

"Not sure." I hollered back.

"Pancakes sound ok?" She said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" I said back.

She started to make the batter as I helped her. I took some of the batter and put it on her nose. "Stinker!" She said as she wiped it off on a towel and kissed me on the forehead.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I guffawed. After we ate breakfast we attached our bags to Epona's pack and got onto Epona to leave. She and I trotted through Ordon Village and said our goodbyes, and then we were off. We chatted off and on for hours; all the while she clutched my tunic. We had lunch in a village called Gertalda, which is located outside of Hyrule. At around 9pm we set up camp for the night in the woods. She and I pitched up the tent together and then set up a campfire. I went to grab more firewood and then sat by the fire with her. She wrapped us both in the blanket and we both ate a late dinner of stew cooked over the fire. It was about 11pm when we were done eating. She laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. We didn't last longer than a few more minutes when we both decided to go to bed. She and I went into the tent and got underneath the blankets. I held onto her as we both drifted off to sleep.

In 3 days of traveling we were in Termina. We checked into the inn, which was a brand new inn located near the beach. We then went to our room and put our bags down. "Should we go walk the beach?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah! Sounds fun!" I said as we walked out of the room and out of the small inn. We combed the beach for seashells and then walked to an area of the beach that was more secluded. We ran down to the water and ran through it hand in hand, water spraying around us. She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Hmmm…should I pick you up in my arms only to drop you in the water?"

"No!" She screamed while laughing.

I picked her up in my arms and started to walk further into the water.

"I'm being serious now, Link! Don't!" She shouted while kicking her feet.

"I can't hear you! The sound of the ocean's _so loud_!" I teased her, pretending to drop her, but having her land safely back in my arms.

She shrieked. "Not funny!" she looked up at me angrily.

"I thought it was!" I cackled.

Her look softened as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I guess it was a little funny…" She said with a smile.

I didn't say anything back, I only smiled at her and carried her back onto the beach. I laid her down in the sand and sat next to her, looking at the sunset for a second, and then back at her. She began to try and sit up and say something to me but I put my finger to her lips, pushing gently in hopes that she'd lie back down. She did and then I lied on top of her, kissing her on the cheeks, nose, lips, and neck. She laughed as I did this, putting her arms around me and kissing me on the nose and lips in return. A little while later we went back to the inn and ate dinner and then went to bed.

The next few days were pretty uneventful. We went to Clock town and went shopping and explored some other areas in Termina. The last night in Termina however, was a _little_ awkward. She and I went into the inn after spending the day in town. She sat in bed to read a book and I went downstairs to the lobby to get us both tea and cookies. I became distracted talking to a couple of gentlemen about sword fighting, and a few minutes later I walked back in and saw that she wasn't in bed like she was when I left. I set the plate down on an end table. Just as I was about to call out and ask where she was, I heard her scream from the bathroom. "Kill it! Kill it!"

Fearing that she was in danger, I ran over to the door and busted it open. "Are you okay, Rose?" I questioned.

She was standing by the bathtub wrapped in only a towel and cowering over a spider. It was only about the size of my palm, and that was including the rather long legs. I stared at her, the heat rising to my cheeks at how little she was wearing. "Why are you staring at me, Link? Just please kill it!" She shouted as she looked at the spider, shuddering as it inched closer to her.

I grabbed one of my boots and attempted to kill the "evil villain." I failed, and it moved closer to Rose. She gasped at the spider, the towel beginning to unravel. She took the curtain and wrapped herself around it as the towel fell to the floor. "Kill the damn spider!"

I finally smashed the spider. "There. It's dead." I said while blushing brilliantly.

"Thank god!" She sighed as she looked at me. "Um…sorry I was…indecent…" She looked down at the ground.

"It's alright." I said as I looked at her, still hidden behind the curtain. I was…dare I say it? Curious…I gulped. "Um…I'll leave so you can get dressed now…"

"Okay…" She said quietly. I left the bathroom and closed the door. Feeling absolutely embarrassed, I plopped onto the bed, taking a deep breath to try and wipe the crimson color from my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters.**

**Hello, everyone! Thanks again for reading! :DDD Where we last left off Link and Rose had their honeymoon. Now it's back to reality! What's going to happen next? Read on to find out! :DDDDDD**

Chapter 9: Brave Soul

**Rose's POV**

Link and I came back home about three days later. Our honeymoon was so much fun, and I feel so lucky to be married to such a great man! This morning I have to wake up once again in reality and go to work…but I do love my job! I love seeing the little successes that the kids experience each and every day. Link had a mission, so he woke up earlier than I did. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see a bouquet of red roses in a glass vase on my end table. I looked at the little note attached to it:

_Good morning, sweetheart:_

_ Sadly I had to wake up before you and go on another mission. At least it is only a day long! I bought these for you because I know how much you love them. They are lovely, but you put them to shame! I am looking forward to seeing you again tonight and holding you! I love you so much, sweetie! Have a good day!_

_Love,_

_Link_

I blubbered like a freaking idiot. I know that he's only going to be gone for today, but I love him so much, and what he did was so sweet! He totally just made my day!

I got onto my horse and rode to work with renewed energy. I got to the schoolhouse and got ready for the students to arrive. Soon they did. They all had a smile on their faces. Well, that is…except for Naomi. Naomi is a mystery. She is almost never happy. She has been dubbed as the troublemaker of the class; always picking a fight with the other kids in the schoolhouse. She is also very withdrawn. It's so unusual…I just…I wonder how her home life is? Why do I think this? Well, 3 weeks before Link and I got married her mother came to pick her up from school. It was nothing new; her mother always came to pick her up…but something about that day made me feel uncomfortable:

_I turned to face Naomi's mother as she addressed me. "How did she behave today?" _

"_She was not very well-behaved today, Mrs. Potterm. She was pulling another girl's ponytail on the playground…and she punched a boy in the face." I looked down. "I'm sorry to bring you this news. I'm sure that it is a phase she is going through, she'll grow out of it with the help of love and kindness."_

"_I hope so." Mrs. Potterm said flatly. To be honest, I don't really like the woman…_

_Naomi looked at me. "Miss Shikima?" She said while tugging at my dress. "Can I show you something? I made it for you."_

"_How sweet! Why certainly." I said. "You can show me." Her face lit up in a way that I rarely see. _

_Naomi looked at her mother, and her face instantly turned sour, her expression almost…fearful. "I-is it okay for Miss Shikima to come visit our house long enough for her to see what I made her?"_

_Her mother looked at her in shock. "Absolutely not!" She spat at her daughter, Naomi jumping upon hearing her mother's curtness._

"_I'm sorry, Miss Shikima…not today. I will bring it tomorrow." She said sadly._

"_Okay." I said sweetly to her. "I'm excited to see it!" I got down at eye level with her and patted her on the head. "You have a wonderful day, Naomi."_

"_You too, Miss Shikima…" She said dejectedly as she looked down at the ground, her mother putting her arm around her as they walked away. _

I felt like something wasn't right that day, but I didn't know what…and so I didn't act upon it. I remember telling Link about her that night:

"_How was work?" He asked me as he gave me a kiss._

"_Good." I said to him. "Except for one thing…there's this little girl that's so troublesome…but…I think it may stem from a bad home life…I'm not 100% sure, but I have this gut feeling that something isn't right…"_

"_What would you do about it if your suspicions are confirmed?" He questioned._

"_I would probably take her in…if you were okay with that…I mean…is that going too far, doing too much?" I looked into his eyes, desperate for an answer._

_I was relieved when he answered quickly, "Not at all. I think that's a great idea. If she is living in a bad environment I would want to do anything that we could to help her, even if that means her living with us. I don't mind one bit." _

_He smiled at me as I began to tear up. He embraced me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Link. I'm glad you're okay with it…and most of all, I'm glad that you're so good to me." I gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll continue to watch her and see if I can get any information. I'll keep you informed." I kissed him again as he rubbed my back._

"_Sounds good." He said with a grin._

I watched her get flustered over not getting the color of finger paint she wanted, stamping her foot on the ground and then hitting another girl. "Naomi!" I said with authority. I tapped her on the shoulder and held her hand. "We need to talk." I had my assistant Beverly watch the other kids as I took Naomi into my office. I sat down at my desk and had her sit down in the other chair in front of the desk. I pushed aside some of the papers that I still needed to grade. "Naomi…what you just did was wrong. Why did you start beating that girl?"

"Because…" was the only response that I could get from her. I looked at her green eyes as they began to get misty. "They are happy, Mrs. Jacobson…why are they happy?"

I looked at her with confusion. "…Because they have people that love them." I said to her, trying to process what she was trying to communicate. "That and they enjoy learning."

"I like to learn, but…" Her hands clutched at her little pink dress with frills as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. "…but I don't have people that love me..."

I sat there and looked at her with astonishment. She was able to say that so calmly, and it broke my heart to hear it. "You don't mean that…" I said as I looked at the seriousness on her face. "Your family loves you…"

"No, they don't." She said while shaking her head. "Do your mommy and daddy hurt you a lot?"

I shook my head. "No, they don't." A frown began to form on my face. Is she being abused?

"My mommy and daddy hurt me." She lifted her dress to reveal cuts and bruises on her legs. She then rolled up her sleeves to reveal more cuts and bruises, one of which caught my eye because of it being a deep cut. "They hurt me every day, Mrs. Jacobson…they hurt me…" She started to sob. "They tell me 'you are not worth anything! You need to die! You were a mistake!' That isn't love, Mrs. Jacobson…tell me that's love…"

She looked at me like she was staring into my soul. I looked at her and shook my head again. "No. That isn't love…" Tears began to well up in my eyes. I got up from my chair. "Can you stand up please?"

"Sure." She said plainly as she stood up from her chair. "But why?" She looked at me with wonder as I knelt down to take her into an embrace and cried. "Why are you crying, Mrs. Jacobson?"

"I'm…so…sorry…" I whispered between sobs as I rubbed her back. "Don't let anyone tell you that you are worthless. You are precious."

She put her little arm on my back and started to cry. "Thank you, Mrs. Jacobson."

I stopped hugging her and rubbed her arm. "You are brave." I smiled sweetly as I watched her blush out of flattery. "How would you like to come home with me?"

"I-I'd like that, Mrs. Jacobson." She smiled at me.

I held hands with her as we walked out of my office. The other children began to stare, along with Beverly. I looked at Beverly. "I need to see Princess Zelda." I said to her. "I'm taking Naomi with me. Can you please watch the class a little while longer?"

"Of course." Beverly said, looking slightly confused.

Naomi and I walked out of the schoolhouse in Castle Town and headed towards Hyrule Castle. When we came up to the guards I began to speak to them. "Hello gentlemen. I need to talk to Princess Zelda." I said calmly.

They immediately recognized me. "Why, if it isn't Mrs. Jacobson!" One of them smiled at me. "Why, yes! Of course!" He opened up the gate.

Naomi and I walked into the throne room. She was very shy and timid, hiding behind me as we walked up to Zelda. Zelda looked at me. "Hi there, Rose! How are you?"

"I'm doing well." I said to her. "I need to talk to you about something…"

"Okay." She said with a nod.

"This little girl…has been beaten and abused." I looked down at the ground, and then back at Zelda. "She is one of my kindergarten students. She has been rebellious, beating and yelling at the other kids. I didn't know her plight until now. She showed me her cuts and bruises today when I was talking to her."

Zelda looked at the girl with sadness, and then back at me. "That's very sad…What would you like to do, Rose?"

"I would like Link and I to have emergency custody of her." I said as I patted Naomi on the head.

"Oh, so you've already discussed this?" She asked me.

"Yes. He and I had our suspicions of her being abused and have already discussed it."

"Good." Zelda said as she sat up. "Let me look at her records as a citizen of Hyrule…" We all went to the library together and she looked through a file cabinet. "Here's her file, Naomi Potterm." She took it out. "…There have already been reports from some neighbors of potential abuse."

"Really?" I said with surprise.

"Yes." She said. "But no action has been taken because of not having any witnesses or evidence."

"Oh…" I said with remorse.

"I would need to see evidence, and then I could release her to you and Link." She said seriously.

I turned to Naomi. "Can you show her your cuts and bruises, please?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah." She showed Zelda all of her cuts and bruises.

Zelda stood there in shock. "Oh my god!" Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes watered up. She looked at me. "You're right…this is terrible…you have such a good heart, Rose…" She took out a paper. "I grant you emergency custody of Naomi. If you can just sign this paper, and then have Link sign on this line when he comes home from his mission."

"I will." I said as I signed the paper. "Thank you, Zelda."

"You're welcome." She said as she knelt by Naomi. "Have a good day, Naomi."

"I will." Naomi smiled.

Naomi and I came back to the schoolhouse and I taught for the rest of the day. I went into my office with Naomi when it was time for parents to come and take their children home. Zelda had sent over a couple of guards in case there was trouble with Mrs. Potterm. The guards were in front of the main doors. As soon as Mrs. Potterm came, they told her that she no longer has custody of Naomi and that she must leave immediately. She tried to fight it, but the guards arrested her when she got out of control. Naomi didn't have to fear anymore, and I was glad for that. When all the kids and Beverly had left, it was about 12:30pm. "Are you ready to head home, Naomi?"

"Yes." She said with a grin. "I'm excited to come home with you." We held hands as I grabbed my grade books and put them into my satchel. We then went out of the schoolhouse and locked it. She looked at me. "What will I do for clothes and other things?" She inquired shyly.

"We're going to go shopping for those right now." I grinned at her.

"Oh." She said.

I let go of her hand and got in front of her. "You can get whatever you want. I have plenty of rupees."

Her eyes widened and her mouth curled up into a big toothy smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Jacobson!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Characters.**

**Hello, folks! Where we last left off Link was on a mission and Rose learned of her student Naomi being abused. Now Naomi is in the care of Rose and Link. :) What'll happen next? Read on! **

Chapter 10: Living With Naomi

**Rose's POV**

Naomi and I walked into a toy shop and bought a couple of dolls, along with some board games. We then walked into a clothing store and bought dresses, pants, skirts, shirts, etc. It warmed my heart to see the glee on her face. She sort of reminded me of Marie; a much more quiet and reserved Marie. "Mrs. Jacobson?" Naomi interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, Naomi?" I turned from the little boots I was looking at on the store shelf to see her with a little pair of ballet slippers in her hands. "Can I get these?"

"Sure!" I looked at them. "Do you want to try ballet?"

"Yes, I would!" She grinned at me as we slowly walked up to the counter to pay for our things. "You know, I used to have a music box. Whenever I'd open it, there'd be a tiny ballerina dancing in it. I always wanted to learn how to dance like her…" She looked at the slippers, and then back at me. "What is something you've always wanted to learn, Mrs. Jacobson?"

I pondered the thought by scratching my head and humming. "Good question…" I looked at her. "My husband is a swordfighter, and I would kind of like to know how to use weapon of some sort."

She looked at me with her eyes in a daze. "What's a husband?"

"It's what a lady calls the man that they're married to." I smiled at her.

"Oh." She said, finally realizing what I was talking about. "You told the class you had a 'prince charming.' Is that him?"

I chuckled. "Yes. That's him."

"I will get to meet him?" She looked at me with eagerness, her hands clasped together; blatantly starry-eyed at the thought.

"Yes. You will meet him tonight."

"Okay." She said in return, putting some of the items onto the counter so I could pay for them.

I put the rest of the items onto the counter and then paid for them. We walked out each with a bag or two in our hands and got onto my horse to head back to Ordon Village. When we came into the Village I saw Rusl and Uli walking together with Colin and Lilli. Colin was beginning to look a lot more like his father, being 15 years old now. Link and Rusl both take turns teaching him how to swordfight. I have watched Link and Colin spar together a couple of times. It is fun to watch the two of them interact; Colin really does look up to Link like an older brother. Colin waved to me and jogged over. Rusl, Uli, and Lilli slowly followed suit. "Hi Rose!"

"Hi Colin!" I smiled.

"Link is coming home tonight, right?" He asked while rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, he is." I said to him, feeling a tug at my dress. I looked down at my side to see Naomi.

"Who's this?" Colin questioned as he knelt down to get at eye-level with Naomi.

"This is one of my kindergarten students. Her name is Naomi." I answered.

"Oh." He looked at her. "Hi, Naomi." He grinned. "My name is Colin. I'm a friend of Rose."

"Rose?" Naomi said with befuddlement, her head cocked to the side.

"That's my first name." I said to Naomi as I pointed at myself.

"Oh. That's a lovely first name, Mrs. Jacobson." She beamed, lacing her hands in front of her and then reaching out and holding onto my dress.

"Thank you, Naomi. You can call me Rose, if you'd like." I patted her on the head as she was still holding my dress.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. You sure can." I said.

She let go of my dress. "Okay. From now on I will call you Rose."

Rusl and Uli came up. "Who is this little youngster?" Rusl inquired, looking at Naomi and then looking at me.

"She is one of my kindergarten students. Her name is Naomi." I replied.

"Why is she with you and not her family?" Uli pondered.

I looked at the both of them, and then at Colin, who looked equally eager to hear an answer. "Her family is…well…not doing well…" I chose my words carefully, not wanting Colin to hear of the situation. Rusl and Uli nodded in understanding.

"I see." He went over and stuck out his hand in front of Naomi. "Hi! I'm Rusl."

"Hi Rusl." Naomi answered, hesitating only out of shyness to shake his hand. She finally did shake it, a small smile forming on her face.

After a few more minutes of chatting we went our separate ways. I took Marie to mine and Link's house. After Link and I got married some renovations were done to the house. My father requested that some Hylian contractors fix it up. Thankfully he did get permission from Link and I first, so long as he kept a couple of things the same. The renovation was done while Link and I were in Termina. Now instead of it being a tree-house it is a small 1-level cottage. You walk in and there is a living space and kitchen area, a bathroom, and 2 bedrooms. It is truly very nice; Link and I like the changes, and now we have someone to occupy the second bedroom. (My father obviously put the second bedroom there for some reason…) I really appreciated his kindness and help.

Naomi and I went up to the front door and I unlocked it with the keys. We slowly walked in together. She took slow strides, her head moving back and forth and her jaw agape as she seemed to quickly observe every detail of the living space. "It's nice." She looked at me with a little smile written on her features. She walked over to the dining table and ran her fingers over the chairs. She whirled back around to look at me once again. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you, R-rose…" She stumbled over my name. She just wasn't used to it, was all.

"You're very welcome, Naomi." I replied.

Before we did anything else, I had Naomi play with some of her toys while I made a call to Link on my communication orb. "Hey Rose!"

"Hi Link!" I said happily. "I need to tell you something real quick."

"Okay." He replied.

"You remember me telling you about my student Naomi, right?"

"The one that you thought was being abused, right?" He said with a questioning tone.

"Yes. She opened up to me today and told me that her family was beating her. She had proof too; cuts and bruises all over her."

"Oh." He said sadly.

"I went to Zelda and she granted us both emergency custody of her, if that's alright with you…" I trailed off. That's probably a lot for him to take in…I hope he's okay with it…

"Of course it's okay with me." He said kindly. "That's what we've always talked about doing for her, right?"

"Yes." I said, feeling relief. "Thank you, honey…"

"You're welcome." He said. "Is there anything to sign?"

"Yes." I answered. "I have already signed the papers. They'll be here for you when you get home."

"Sounds good." He said genuinely. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"I'm glad."

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, honey."

"I can't wait to see you in a couple of hours!"

"Me either! See you then!"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up with one another.

Naomi and I quickly ate some lunch and then we played together with some of her toys. After that we pretended that I was a damsel in distress and that she was a dragon trying to attack me. She jumped on top of me and let out a roar. "I am going to kill you!" She tittered.

"Oh no!" I said jokingly. "Please spare me, dragon!"

"No! I will not!" She screeched as she flailed her arms around to make-believe she was flying.

After a lot of playing it was soon 4:30pm. "Naomi." I began.

"Yeah, Rose?" She said.

"How about we make dinner together?"

Her face lit up into a white-toothed smile. "Okay!"

We both went into the kitchen and took some fish that Link and I caught a few days ago out of the freezer. We paired it with string bean casserole and bread. When we were finished making the food we sat at the table to wait for Link. About two minutes later I heard the familiar sound of Epona's whinnying. Another minute later the door opened to reveal the man I loved. "Link!" I stood up with a smile and walked over to him.

"Rose!" He smiled in return as he took me into an embrace and kissed me gently on the lips.

We pulled away from our kiss a few seconds later. "How was the mission?"

"Good." He said with a yawn.

"You look like you're a little tired!" I laughed.

"Yeah!" He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"We have dinner ready." I beamed at him.

"Okay. I'm hungry!" He put his sword and shield down on the couch and slipped off his boots and gauntlets. He then went over to Naomi and held out his hand. "Hi Naomi. I'm Link."

She shook hands with him. "You are Rose's…" She looked at me. "What's the word again?"

"Husband." I smiled.

She turned her attention back to Link and he nodded. "It's nice to meet you Link." She grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too." He patted her on the head and sat down next to me.

We ate dinner and chatted for a while, and then played board games together. I finally looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30pm. "We should get ready for bed, Naomi." I said to her.

"Okay." She stood up.

Link and I tucked her in and then we worked together to read her a bedtime story; he reading one paragraph and me reading another. We then told her goodnight and he and I went to bed after she fell asleep. We both changed into PJs and got under the covers. I shuddered and snuggled up next to him. "I'm cold…"

"Nice to meet you cold, I'm Link." He and I chuckled as he wrapped the blankets close to the two of us and he held onto me.

"That's not what I meant!" I giggled. "But yes, it's nice to meet you!"

He chuckled again, turned off the lamplight, and the two of us were asleep shortly after.


End file.
